Renata
Renata is a member of the Volturi guard; she is gifted with the supernatural talent to repel opponents, and is therefore Aro's personal bodyguard. She doesn't exist in the movie franchise. Biography Early life Renata was born around 1240s in Malta. She was born into a vampire-friendly family that has produced several vampires over the centuries, one of whom included a nomad named Makenna. She was changed into a vampire by her great-uncle, Luca on her 20th birthday. She initially intended to help her family perpetuate their family line, but her unique talent to drive away pursuers caught the Volturi's attention and her uncle encouraged her to join the coven to avoid conflict. Her uncle encouraged her to oblige, because his interaction with his human family was already a grey area. From then on, Renata became emotionally bound to only Aro by Chelsea's influence and became Aro's personal bodyguard. Her main job was to protect him on battlefields — she would throw her own life at risk for his protection. Other than Aro, she would also offer protection to Caius and Marcus when they were in need. With her power, along with Jane and Alec's, the coven became untouchable. ''Breaking Dawn'' In Breaking Dawn, the Volturi are informed by Irina about the 'creation of an immortal child', which prompts the entire coven to confront the guilty 'family'; Renata is ordered to extend the invitation of witness to her relative, Makenna, and subsequently Charles. When the Volturi travel to Forks to punish the family for the supposed crime, the child turns out to be a hybrid, instead. Renata is mostly at Aro's side when he questions the Cullens and their witnesses, her hand clutched on his shoulder to protect him from potential danger as she is constantly worried for her master. After the situation was cleared up, she returns to Volterra with the rest of her coven. Physical appearance Renata has black hair and is slight in build, being 5'0" in height. She wears one of the darker cloaks bestowed only to higher-ranking members of the Volturi guard. Personality and traits When Renata is first seen during the confrontation between the Cullens and the Volturi, Bella depicts her face as being rigid with distress, and her personality timid and frail. In contrast to the greater number of the Volturi guard she harbors no bloodlust or desire to fight, only protect. She is seen as Aro's personal shield, standing beside him at all times during battle. During the confrontation Bella views her hand as being sewn onto Aro's cloak as she stood closely behind him. She has shown to be exceptionally protective of her master, and is visibly disturbed whenever he willingly makes himself vulnerable by saying, "Master?" (as shown during the confrontation in Breaking Dawn). All of this, however, is influenced by Chelsea's power that bound her loyalty to him. Powers and abilities: aversion field Renata's gift is the ability to divert physical attacks. If someone were to approach her or Aro, as she is always close beside him in hostile situations, she repels them by implanting a thought in their minds to make them want to go in another direction, with a confused memory as to why they wanted to go there in the first place. Her repelling power is powerful but almost unnoticeable. Renata is also able to project her shield several meters out from herself to protect others. Because of her powerful gift, she is known as a shield against a physical attack and is one of the permanent members of the Volturi, her main priority being Aro's personal bodyguard. If Marcus and Caius are in danger, she is also responsible for protecting them. Like the vast majority of vampire gifts, Renata's power works by mentally invading another individual's mind; because of this, her power can be rendered useless by Bella's shield against such abilities. Also, her power probably doesn't affect the powers of others since she can only repel an attacker coming her way. Relationships Aro ]] Aro is the leader of the Volturi. He heard of Renata and her power, and decided to add her to his guard. Aro had Chelsea make Renata completely loyal to him and him only. Since then, she had been his personal bodyguard and mainly uses her power to protect him. When Aro leaves Volterra, she is always at his side. She is so tightly bound to him that she would rather die than see him harmed. Appearances * New Moon (assumed) * Breaking Dawn External links * Stephenie Meyer's official website * The Twilight Series' official website * The Twilight Lexicon Category:Minor characters Category:Vampires Category:Characters with special abilities Category:Volturi Category:Breaking Dawn